Ninjago's Girls
by Night Opal
Summary: Everything's all about the boys! Where are the girls? Off the sidelines! What happens if there was a quest for Ninjago's girls only? This is a book mixed with not only Ninjago charcters but random OCs along the way. A mission for only the girls... How will this end?
1. Chapter 1: Hope

Hope walked around outside Jamonikai village with no intention of doing anything but browsing. Being a ninja was enough work and honestly nothing good really came out of it for her. Just wounds, scars, and all kinds of other stuff. Being a blacksmith wasn't much better bt at least she was actually paid for fixing weapons. Having nothing to do or worry about, Hope was actually free to do what she liked. It was definitely a change she didn't regret. She walked around, waving to whoever said hi. _'Nice to be out and about freely'_ Hope thought. She wandered through the streets looking at whatever was there, until she had the feeling of being watched.

Being a ninja beforehand, definitely helped Hope identify when she was being mysteriously watched. Hope continued walking, acting like she couldn't sense the figure. She walked towards an abandoned section of the village before she stopped. So did whoever was warching her. _'Determind by the sound of the footfalls, the person's one a roof-like surface, hinting they have balance as well. The even footfalls means they're trained. The footfalls are also light which means they are trying to travel by stealth. There is also lots of heat which ever side this person is on. An elemental power. This rules out a lot of people. All except one.'_ Hopes' thoughts ran through her head. "Jason, get down here!" Hope said.

A figure in a maroon ninja suit jumped down from a roof, "Hey Hope!" "Cole's taught you well." Hope said with a smile. "Jay seems to have trained you better!" Jason laughed. Hope laughed too but something hit Hope hard. She basically abandoned Jay's teaching to become the free, independent person she was now. She knew Jay took it personally. Hope and Jay were great friends. When Hope told Jay about leaving to become a blacksmith-like person, she saw a hurt look on his face. Abandoning being a ninja for something like a weapons smith? What kind of choice is that? Well, it was the one Hope made.

"What brings you here?" Hope asked. "Well.. I was hoping that you would come back to The Bounty for a little while. You know, come back home?" Jason said. "You want me to go back with you?" Hope asked with a slight smirk. Something about her brother's cheesiness brought back her old personality, skeptical with lots of attitude. "Yeah! It'll be fun! You can see Jay and Zane and everyone else!" Jason exclaimed. How could Hope turn down her brother's enthusiasm and crush his hopes? "All right! Only for three weeks, though." Hope said. "Thanks!" Jason said with a big grin. "Do we leave now?" Hope asked. "Yeah!" Jason said as he started to walk away. Hope followed close behind him. "Your hair grew back." Jason pointed out. Hope smiled as she put a hand to her ponytail that rested on her shoulder. It had curled along with the fringe that was around Hope's left eye. She still had her slate colored streak in her hair.

"Must be weird. Being out of a ninja gi and all." Jason said. Hope rubbed her brother's brown hair, "You're fifteen and you still ask questions as if you were ten." "Hope, I'm sixteen." Jason said. Hope smiled, "Fine. You're sixteen and you act like you're ten." Jason smiled back, his shimmering grey eyes looked into Hope's identically ones. Most things contrasted between the two. Jason was super tall (At 5" 7') and Hope was shorter (5" 1'), Jason had brown hair, Hope had black woth the natural slate hair streak. The only thing they had in common anymore was their eyes.

As the duo walked around Jamonikai Village, Hope thought, _'What would Jay and the rest think about me coming back for three weeks?'_ She pushed the thought away as quickly as it came. She'd cross that bridge when she got to it. No use on getting worked up around something like that just yet.

* * *

 ** _Authors Note: I can't spell Jamonikai. I don't even know if that's right! If not, please tell me. I'm rewatching Ninjago over again and I still need to learn to spell!_**

 ** _I should probably provide what the characters look like, for everpne's sake._**

 ** _Hope: Lean, skinny, girl at age nineteen who's high is 5" 1' on the dot. She's generally a nice person but in the past she was skeptical and full of attitude. Her eyes ate a mysterious grey and she has curly black hair in a ponytail that will rest on her shoulders with a fringe close to her left eye. She has a slate (Slate's generally a blue-grey) colored streak in her hair that she's been born with. She was mentored by Jay Walker and used to live on The Bounty but now runs a weapon smith that not only makes weapons but repairs them as well. Her elemental power was flight but she never uses it, so the ability to use it has faded._**

 ** _Jason: Stocky-er, built boy at the age of sixteen who is around 5" 7'. He's a sweet cheesy person who's always happy and acts like a little kid. He had messy brown hair that will go all over his face if not cared for. His eyes are also a weird grey but his sparkle like diamonds. He wad bprn three years after Hope and was mentored by Cole (Uhh I don't know his last name... I SHALL NOT BE CONSIDERED A TRUE NINJAGO FAN ANYMORE!) and lives on The Bounty. His elemental power is heat._**

 ** _Yack, that took a long time. Anywho, I hope this story will be okay!_**

 ** _End of Long Boring Author's Note_**


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

After following Jason around for only a few minutes, the two were able to get to a pickup point. "The team's been scouting out enemies and things." Jason explained as they waited. "What would these enemies be?" Hope asked. "I don't actually know. Just strange stuff I guess." Jason shrugged. "Great guess. It's not like every enemy you've faced was ever unsuspicious." Hope laughed. Jason shrugged with a smile. It seemed awkward to be by a sister that he hadn't seen a while. A long while. A few seconds of silence was interrupted by an anchor appearing. "Here they are!" Jason said as he calmly walked onto the anchor. Hope followed quickly and the anchor started to raise and the ship started to move.

Hope looked down at the village. It seemed so alien and yet so familiar. After a while of pondering what was so familiar the anchor made a clanking sound. Hope jerked her head up to see Jason climbing onto the deck. Hope followed slowly, not knowing what to expect. The got up onto the deck and her brother motioned over to him. Hope walked over and asked, "What?". Jason wasn't able to say anything before Hope heard her name. She looked up to see a pretty stunned Jay. She repressed a wave. "Why are you here?" Jay asked. "How do you say no to my brother's face?" Hope responded. Jay gave Jason a confused look. "She'll only be here for three weeks! It'll be fine!" Jason said, almoat pleadingly.

Jay shrugged, "Alright. Might as well tell Sensei." Jason had a big smile on his face as Jay brushed past the both. Hope could sense his discomfort. An automatic empathy response for her. Jason had his hopes high. "You won't beleive what happened while you were gone!" He said excitedly. "Really?" Hope said. "Nya has water powers! Cole became a ghost but then found a way to become un-ghosted! Costume changes! All kinds of things!" Jason said woth over-the-top happiness. _'Who knows how eveyone else will react. Ah, who gives a care!'_ Hope thought as Jason grabbed her wrist and pulled her arpund the bounty.

"Keep up Hope!" Jason said. "I'm trying!" Hope said, laughing. She was running to keep Jason from ripping her arm off! "Can't you slow down?" Hufffed Hope as soon as she ripped her wrist out of her brother's grip. "Sorry!" Jason said looking back and down at Hope. Being shorter than your younger brother felt strange but Jason acted as if nothing changed. "Where are we going anyway?" Hope asked. "You'll see!" Jaspn said. "Do I have the right to be scared?" Hope asked jokingly. "Of course not! You know all these people!" Jason said as he set off again. "Geez, Jason!" Hope said as she walked calmly in the direction Jason had disappeared. _'Here we go.."_ Hope thought to herself.

* * *

 **This took a while to get an idea for! Shows you what kind of writer I am! The one who gets writers block every time they write one chapter lol! Hopefully this wasn't too long of a wait... Uhhhhh.. Yeah xD**


End file.
